


Stockings

by spoony_monster (spoonorita)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoonorita/pseuds/spoony_monster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Roxas, I said I'm bus—,” Axel's words stopped short and his throat went dry when he looked toward the door and saw Roxas standing there, leaning against the doorframe, dressed in nothing but a pair of form-fitting blue underwear and matching stockings that stopped at his thighs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stockings

 

Every weekend, Axel locked himself in the bedroom with a pile of homework the size of the empire state building, and every weekend he chastized himself because he really had no excuse for this, other than laziness and his social life winning over everything else. Every weekend, Axel became a hermit in the woods, only he was just a grumpy college student amidst a forest of term papers and he managed to snap at Roxas earlier when the blond came into the bedroom to check on him and Roxas had been brooding in the living room for the last hour but Axel decided he'd go apologize later because he really needed to get this paper finished.

Axel sipped from the mug by his knee, bitter, lukewarm coffee sliding down his throat and he grimmaced. He hated coffee, but anything that kept him going until he made his way through his pile of procrastination was a god-send.

“Axel,” he heard Roxas's voice call him from the doorway. He grunted, not looking up and flipping through his papers.

There was a short pause, before he heard Roxas shift his stance, and that velvet voice spoke again. “Axel,”

“I'm busy right now,” he snapped.

“Axeeeeeel,” Roxas purred.

“Roxas, I said I'm bus—,” Axel's words stopped short and his throat went dry when he looked toward the door and saw Roxas standing there, leaning against the doorframe, dressed in nothing but a pair of form-fitting blue underwear and matching stockings that stopped at his thighs. Roxas was smiling, not anything smug or seductive, just a sweet smile that made Axel feel like the biggest jerk in the world, having been so short with the one person that cared enough to make sure Axel wasn't stressing himself out to much and making sure that his coffee was full at all times.

“Rox..as?” Axel fumbled on his words, unsure as to why Roxas was even still willing to go so far, especially considering Axel's less-than-friendly mood for the night.

Roxas lifted a finger to his lips in a gesture to shush the redhead. “You need to take a break,”

Axel swallowed uncomfortably, his tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth as Roxas slunk into the bedroom, his left foot first and daintily pressing his stocking-clad toes to the hardwood floor before the rest of his foot followed and he pushed himself away from the doorframe.

Roxas made it three steps toward the bed, before his stockings made the unfortunate mistake of sliding, and he came crashing down onto the floor with a loud  _splat_ , face first.

Axel jumped off the bed, sending papers flying, and he knealt down on the floor next to Roxas, who was trying to right himself, trembling.

“Shit,” Roxas mumbled, pulling himself up so that he was seated in front of the readhead,clutching his knees to his chest. Axel noted the tears in the stockings on Roxas's left knee. “My knees hit the floor.”

Axel scooted closer and combed a hand through blond hair, pushing Roxas's bangs out of his eyes and noticing the red mark on his forehead that would be flowering into an ugly bruise later. “So did your face apparently,”

Roxas frowned and touched his forehead, flinching when his fingers brushed against the tender spot. “Shit,”

Axel smiled with a quiet laugh, and he pressed a kiss to Roxas's temple, right over the bruise.

“I think maybe I  _should_  take a break,” he said. “Someone needs to take care of you.”

Roxas frowned at Axel, yelping as the redhead reached one arm under his knees and the other around his back and lifted him up off the floor, carrying his injured lover out into the living room.

The bed might be unusable, covered in papers and textbooks as it was, but no one said they couldn't use the living room couch.


End file.
